


Another Miracle

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had lost hope of finding her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Outro Milagre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132688) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/), presumed dead.

They kept looking for her, but it was clear that everyone had lost hope. No one could have survived that, and even if her survival after the explosion of the temple was already miraculous, no one hoped said miracle would repeat itself. Sera didn’t know what that made her feel, and she didn’t want to think about that. They only knew each other for a few months, but in that time Sera had felt connected to her.

She was sleeping when they arrived, but it was impossible not to wake up with all the cheering that followed them. The Herald was alive, barely, but she was. Sera covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from yelling her name, and she wanted to cry, but she didn’t. The relief that she felt was too much, it was like she was witnessing a miracle from Andraste herself.

When everyone else moved around the fire to celebrate, and the Herald was left alone in a tent, Sera went to her. She needed to see her up close to believe it was really true. To see her sleeping like that, so peacefully, but so cold, was disturbing. Sera held her hand, and in that moment she decided that as soon as she could, she would tell her what she felt, even if she didn’t know exactly what that was. The world had become too chaotic for her to keep wasting precious time.


End file.
